memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Michael A. Martin
Anyone know how to contact him? He's writing for the 'novelverse' and for the 'onlineverse' as well. Maybe he could clear up the whole question as to whether or not the 'onlineverse' is an alternate reality and should be treated as such. He, of all people, should be able to identify the two storylines as contradictory. – AT2Howell 17:01, February 11, 2010 (UTC) :I don't think an off the record comment from a writer will 'prove' anything - nor do i believe such information would be appropriate to add to this site, sorry. -- Captain MKB 17:20, February 11, 2010 (UTC) ::Sure, it won't prove anything. We've already chosen to ignore contradictoary timelines, facts, and occurances, so why should the inside track from an author suddenly sway us? – AT2Howell 18:21, February 11, 2010 (UTC) :Exactly, I'm glad you are starting to understand. -- Captain MKB 18:49, February 11, 2010 (UTC) ::The game's official site clearly states that it's a separate continuity from the official novels' timeline, so yes, I believe it's a separate reality. Not sure whether or not it matters. - Starboard Nacelle 15:24, February 11, 2010 (UTC) :Victory is mine! – AT2Howell 20:25, February 11, 2010 (UTC) Uh, no it doesn't... the site explains the alternate reality theory used in the new film to explain how the TNG era timeline has continued into the setting Star Trek Online while the new alternate reality of the film also exists in parallel. The only reference to the novel-verse on the site is to incorporate elements of it into The Path to 2409 continuity. --8of5 05:20, February 12, 2010 (UTC) :Well, that's unfortunate. What do you say, new guy, you have a direct quote on this? – AT2Howell 14:16, February 12, 2010 (UTC) I know you won't count it as any kind of evidence, but the official word from Dayton Ward is "The STO novel is a one-time thing, designed to tie into the recent release of the new game. It, like the game itself, is completely separate from the timeline currently being developed by the "main" 24th century novels. The Typhon Pact books are still on the schedule, and other post-Destiny storylines are still being developed. " – AT2Howell 19:53, February 12, 2010 (UTC) ::I'm still waiting for you to get 'official word' from Peter David that Captain Calhoun wears pink underpants. -- Captain MKB 20:06, February 12, 2010 (UTC) :Hey, that's between you and some dude in pink underpants. I ain't gonna judge you. If that's the sort of think that turns your crank, go for it. Hell, I can ask him if you want. I could drop him an email right now, just let me know. – AT2Howell 20:25, February 12, 2010 (UTC) ::Well actually, you might not want to bother - just like your comment from Martin, it doesn't matter at all to this wiki what writers tell you in their spare time. So, you might not even bother. Like you said, it doesn't matter at all to me or the rest of the wiki. We don't count it as any kind of evidence of anything. Sorry if you wasted your time. -- 21:13, February 12, 2010 (UTC) :It may not help this wiki any, but I feel better knowing that I was right about the 'onlineverse' being an alternate reality from the 'novelverse'. This knowledge warms my soul, much the same as pondering who wears pink underwear keeps you content. – AT2Howell 21:18, February 12, 2010 (UTC) ::If you want to believe that, fine -- i'm quite convinced its the same Star Trek universe, but as you've said, you aren't using any kind of solid reasoning in making up your own imaginary 'alternate universe' -- have fun there, man - most of us aren't able to delude ourselves quite so totally. -- Captain MKB 23:03, February 12, 2010 (UTC) If I were to tell you that San Diego was founded in 1857 by Franklin Roosevelt when he discovered it in his Zeppelin, you would say I was either full of crap, or describing an alternate dimension. San Diego, Roosevelt, and Zeppelins are all real, and exist in this reality, but that does not make my sequence of events fit with this reality. That is the situation we are at now with the onlineverse. It re-arranges some events and ignores others. The Path to 2409 makes it obvious to anyone who reads it that this work references a 'history of the future' that is not the same as the 'novelverse'. You can only stretch belief so far before you must admit you are deluding yourself. – AT2Howell 15:48, February 16, 2010 (UTC) :Have you played this game yet? A guy here says he started playing this weekend, and the game makes it clear that it is in an alternate reality. WTF? – AT2Howell 16:03, February 16, 2010 (UTC)